Meet My Parents: Meet Our In Laws
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: You loved the first one now heres the REAL second one. Follow Chad and Sonny,newly engaged, with a bit of drama.What happens when the In-Laws are going to meet at Christmas Dinner? Read to find out, review for more!
1. Chapter 1

Chad's POV

I finished hanging the last of the ornaments on the tree before Sonny came back from getting Hot Cocoa. She grinned walking in with the two mugs setting them on the coffee table. She rummaged through a Rubber Maid Container and pulled out a silver star that shined like a sun.

"Ready", she asked holding the star. I nodded before lifting her on my shoulders to put the star on the tree. She carefully did before bending down and kissing me. I tried to deepen it but before I knew it we were both laying on the hardwood floors laughing.

"Am I really that fat", she asked sarcastically sitting up. I shook my head sitting up too putting my arms around her.

"Babe you turned me on", I grinned before kissing her. She giggled before we both got up sitting on the olive green couch looking at our masterpiece. She nestled her head in my shoulder still giggling from our tumble.

After I proposed we moved in together in a more normal apartment. It was a two bedroom but I turned the other into a CDC study. Of course I plastered my face (and somewhat hers) everywhere. Things were calm and content. We both had great jobs still working at Condor Studios. I starred in Mackenzie Falls and Beyond. She starred in So Random ( the longest running show at the studios). We were working on this wedding but it was hard when one of your moms doesn't want it to happen in the first place. My mom was a bit out of control with Sonny. She would go on and on about somebody else should be engaged to me. Sonny's mom was perfectly cool with her daughter marrying Mackenzie. That's why we lived in Sonny's moms apartment building two floors up.

We started cleaning up the containers stacking them into the decoration closet in the living room. Sonny went to get our Lasagna from the oven. Thing's were good until there was a knock. I slumped over opening it to reveal a very happy Tawni carrying many pink Victoria's Secret bags. I rolled my eyes as she ran into the kitchen to overjoy Sonny. I heard some squealing so I went in scooping some Lasagna from the pan and heading to eat on the couch. Then Sonny stopped me.

"Babe i'm sorry but Tawni had to show me something", she said giving me puppy dog eyes. I just gave a weak smile before going to watch Mack Falls.

"He's so full of himself", I heard Tawni whisper. Oh Blondie better shut her mouth.

"And hes full of me", Sonny said quietly. I could almost feel her blush.

**So that's the beginning of Meet Our In-laws. It kind of sets the mood. So I am happy to say this is going to be a longer story then Meet My Parents. Please review! If I get 4 reviews or more i'll try to update tonight.**

**Love, Emma Grassina**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's POV

I slumped down the hallway to my study to check on my emails for movie offers. It was only 6:30 but whats a guy to do? As I reached to room I sat at the cherry oak desk and stared in the reflection in the Apple computer screen. I had horrible bedhead reaching new heights. Towering high buildings of blond. My fiance was still resting peacefully probably while I logged on to see my mother on Facebook. Oh god. I threw my head in my hands and groaned. I didn't want to deal with her today. Yesterday I had to spend the day with Sonny's mom which wasn't too bad but I like to be alone with Sonny. Not with a bunch of people. But soon she would be all mine. I looked over at the calender by my computer she made. The December picture was us at the set for the So Random Holiday Special as Prince Carmine and Snowy. I looked to see how many days till Christmas. 12. Thank god. I turned back to the screen to see my mother constantly popping up.

**Candice Cooper: Hi Chaddy! Why aren't you answering?**

**Candice Cooper: Isn't there a abbreviation for i'm not here like that laugh out loud stuff?**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Yeah if I logged out. **

**Candice Cooper: I just wanted to let you know we need to celebrate Christmas together. As a family.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Um okay. Maybe at your house?**

**Candice Cooper: Yours. I haven't seen this grand apartment yet. I can't wait to see it son! So wheres that Sonny girl staying.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Mom were engaged like I told you and were living together. For about two months actually.**

**Candice Cooper has logged off.**

Anger issues much? My mom doesn't approve of Sonny but why would I care? I'm in love with or without her opinion. Sonny is more important then everybody and that's all that matters. I heard the sound of footsteps and figured she up now. Good Sonshine time. She walked in holding our little Yorkshire Terrier we bought together when we moved in. Her name is Roxy and Sonny treats her like a baby. Hopefully we'll have a real one soon. Or later. As she came in she wore a purple tank top and gray sweatpants. I liked her just the way she was. Even if she just rolled out of bed. She made her way over pecking my cheek. I raised an eyebrow wanting more and she kissed my lips. That's good.

"So what has the one the only CDC been doing", she asked sitting on the the recliner in the corner still cuddling Roxy. I shrugged. Should I tell her about my mom? I took a deep breath and looked at her who was waiting for an answer.

"I was talking to my mom", I answered. She jumped coming over to the computer .

"About what", she snapped. Then she saw the conversation. Her jaw dropped and she clenched her fists.

"Why does she always have to say stuff about me", she kinda yelled. I was scared as she marched away to the hall. I quickly followed trying to get her. My mom was driving her crazy I guess. "Ya know what i'm fine. Just fine and just to inform you she will not be attending our wedding. I can't deal with her".

"What about Christmas", I questioned. She let out a loud sigh and walked away to the kitchen. This was going to be a long holiday.

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. Just a few characters.**

**So hey guys! I had to write this quick so hate me if you have to. I have two sleepovers in the same weekend. I got one down now one more to go. I'll try to update more In the next days, but if I don't, be sure to check out my other stories! Thanks guys see you later!**

**Love, EmmaGrassina**

**16 days till Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

After figuring out I might have to spend Christmas with The Cooper's the fury in the pit of my stomach was growing. With only 12 days away I wasn't ready for a huge day of hell. My mother would try to be cheery and what not, while Mrs. Cooper would flaunt off how pretty she was. Chad of course would scream at his mother and then they'd be best of friends by the next day. I sat on the couch, head in my hands stressed to the limit. Chad had gone off to film Mackenzie Falls and Beyond till 5 tonight. That meant a whole day by myself. I stared at the Christmas tree nestled in the corner of our beige, brown, and pastel green living room. It looked so nice yet was causing so much friction from my thoughts and the real world. I shook my head and got up to go see Tawni.

"So what am I suppose to do Tawns", I asked my best friend pacing back and forth of her posh zebra print living area. She filed her nails under a hot pink satin blanket as I spilled out all of my troubles. I let out a loud groan before falling on the black sectional. She stopped filing and snapped her fingers.

"Dress better", she exclaimed. I looked down at my skinny jeans and teal t-shirt.

"Ha ha very funny", I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like my wonderful ideas, then why would you ask", she said raising an eyebrow. I turned over on my stomach as she gave more ridiculous ideas. Maybe one of them would actually work. " Why don't you just make a pie for the bitch", she said shrugging. I lifted my head from the couch smiling. Maybe it would work.

"So what flavor do you think she likes", I said pushing the red grocery cart. Tawni was absentmindedly updating ever status on every site she joined. I would have got her to help but she would get snappy. Maybe Chad would know. He was only person who would understand all of my many, many troubles. I got out my Iphone holding in the one for he was on speed dial. I put the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer.

"CDC lemme hear ya say hey". I rolled my eyes. After all these years and he still does that? At least his voice soothed my overactive nerves.

"Really babe really", I questioned.

"Oh hey beautiful. Is everything okay", he asked. He can be too sweet sometimes. His voice was making me melt.

"Do you by any chance know what pie your mom likes"?

"Cherry", he immediately yelled. Ew cherry? Chad and his father I know love pumpkin but why does she like cherry? " Why do you ask", he asked.

"No reason. Bye babe, love you, see you later", I said fast before hanging up to grab all the necessary ingredients. Tawni had her head on the handle of the cart with large designer sunglasses... sleeping.

As the timer on the stove buzzed I ran to the kitchen putting on panhandlers to get it out. Tawni was looking through a bridal magazine as usual absentminded. I set the pie on the counter worried. I started nibbling on the tip of my index fingers nail. Tawni leaned on the counter still flipping through the magazine.

"What if she doesn't like it", I questioned wrapping my arms around myself.

"Oh boo who, give the bitch a diamond ring". Tawni was annoyed at the woman she never even meant. She had to lay eyes on her because of the countless "Who wore it better"polls in People. I shrugged before wrapping the shiny tin foil around the top. I slipped on ankle high boots and a brown cardigan before heading out the door with Tawni and hopefully the best pie ever. This was going to be weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny's POV

As I walked up the Cooper's driveway with Tawni trailing behind the butterflies in my stomach were out of control. What if this woman slaps me? My heels clicked on the gravel till we made it to the front door. I shaking frantically and Tawni decided to hide in the bush. I rolled my eyes as she giggled quietly. I started to hear the click of a lock, the slide of another. Oh my gosh, I thought as the door opened to reveal Candice in a satin robe. Her eyes widen as she shooed some unknown person in the back away.

"Hi-i Mrs .Cooper I uh made you this", I said shakily trying not to drop the pie. I held it out and she dipped a perfectly manicured index finger in before bringing it into her mouth. Her eyes widen and she began breathing weirdly. Was she allergic? Her face redden and the woman passed out on the ground.

I thought I killed her as I sat in the waiting room nibbling on my nails again. I awaited for Chad to come out of the hospital room patiently. I couldn't believe she was allergic after Chad had told me it was her favorite. After being questioned several times about the ingredients of the pie I tried to settle down in a uncomfortable hospital chair. Suddenly Chad came out sitting across from me head in his hands. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry", I yelled bursting into tears. He lifted his head from his hands staring at me like he was scared. He came over slowly before sitting down letting me sob into his lap. Sure this woman insulted me in the past but know I had made her sick.

"Babe this my fault. I totally forgot that she was allergic." Chad rubbed my back and wrapped his other around me. "I'm sorry", he said. I lifted my head rubbing my eyes.

"I love you Chad", I said sniffling still.

"I love you too baby", he said pecking my lips. We met each others gaze for a little bit till we were interrupted by the nurse.

"Hi. Mrs. Cooper would like to see both of you now". My stomach dropped as Chad pulled me to the woman's room to see her. She laid sitting up watching E!. She smiled as she saw Chad but when she caught a glimpse of me she scrunched up her face crossing her arms. Chad and I sat on the couch in her room awaiting for her to speak. I hoped for the best , but expected the worst.

"Chaddy I forgive you", she said putting both hands on her heart as Chad nodded. She turned back to the TV awaiting for some juicy news. I wanted to know what she thought about me.

"And for Sonny", Chad said putting an arm around me.

"I wish not to speak", she said through clenched teeth. I nodded and made my way out. Why was there a reason for me there?


	5. Chapter 5

Chad's POV

After my moms drama I sat in the drivers seat of my black convertible with Sonny in the passenger seat frowning staring straight out the window. I placed my hand on hers and she flinched away staring at the side window. I rolled my eyes and began pulling out to go home. She was angry as all get out with me right now so I decided to just focus on driving. I saw her letting emotions get the best of her, as she let a million tears fall. I quickly stepped on it so would could arrive home faster. Finally we got home and she disappeared to the study.

I hated seeing Sonny mad cause when shes mad she could even beat the crap out of Chuck Norris. When shes mad she curses. She doesn't do that a lot. I didn't like letting her down so I decided to go get her some flowers. But I had to come back in after I heard her yell.

"Sonofabitch", she yelled. I ran to the study to see her on the computer frustrated with her reading glasses on.

"Babe everything alright", I asked coming to her. She took her glasses off looking up at me with pleading brown eyes.

"No. I can't make the famous Munroe Christmas pudding for dinner. It's cherry filled so we just can't have it." I sat in the recliner when Roxy jumped in my lap snuggling till she fell asleep.

"We could have just plain figgy pudding". I offered. She shot me a glare and turned back to the screen frustrated. She hasn't been herself lately. Shes been kinda of a bitch lately." Babe are you pregnant", I asked jokingly. Her eyes widened and she ran to the bathroom. She couldn't be pregnant could she? I heard her flush and then she came out after three long minutes holding a test in her hand. Tears drizzled down her cheeks as she picked her head up. She handed me the test and I almost pissed myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chad's POV

The word father was plastered In the back of my head by the next morning. Sonny just got back in bed from her morning sickness and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. Roxy settled In her leopard print bed next to Sonny's side of our king sized bed. As the light tried to break through the curtains I wanted to stay in bed all day. But the sound of my Blackberry awoke both me and Sonny. She got up stretching her arms out before looking down at me.

"Good morning babe", she said before pecking my cheek. I smiled. She was glowing.

I'd always wanted a kid when I got older. But I wasn't even legally allowed to drink and my fiancé was knocked up. I still wanted to be a free adult with no responsibility but a girlfriend. I had the best girlfriend ever, a great apartment, a great dog, but was I ready for a baby? Now with father stuck in my head so was the big question. Was I ready for another person to take care of?

I sat in the living room playing Black Ops as Sonny folded clothes on the floor. Roxy sat at my feet chewing on a squeaky toy. Everything was good but then Sonny popped the question.

"Chad could I try"? I paused the game and looked at her. Her brown eyes pleading to fail at my favorite game. I let out a chuckle and she frowned going back to folding clothes. I couldn't say no. Mini cooper was probably making her hormones rage with fury. I tried my best to let go of the black and neon green controller. It felt as if glue was stuck to it but she looked up before snagging the controller away.

"I have a bet", she said sitting on the couch. I sat next to her trying to help her set up. She slapped my hand away though. "If we do two players and I win you have to do all my duties all day". I nodded and we shook hands ready for me to defeat her.

The vengeance in me now was scary. I shot her glares from the sink as she sat at the dining table eating chocolate covered strawberries. She giggled every time I accidently splashed myself. She was going to get it. I got a hand full of foamy bubbles and threw them at her. She looked up with a grin getting up to go to the fridge. Oh god. She reached in getting a spray cheese can with a devilish grin.

"Oh its on Chaddy", she said before starting the battle. She sprayed as I threw multiple doses of bubbles at her. She giggled that adorable giggle as we battled. Till she ran out of spray cheese. She sighed in defeat as I came over placing my hands on her hips. I pulled her in for a long deepening kiss. It was lasting so long till we reached the bedroom. And you probably know what happened from there….

**So guys that was just a short chapter about them just being teenagers again and what's on Chad's mind now. So I have a question s one for me and one for all of you.**

**My question: Why do people make Sonny goth in like every Fanfic?**

**My questions for you:**

**Should you figure what Connie's like in the next chapter?**

**Should I skip to holiday dinner or just make the days go faster?**

**Should they tell their parents at dinner or now?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

I headed over to my moms the next day to ask about what we should have at our holiday dinner. All it took was an elevator ride down. I wore a lilac sweater dress with a satin gold belt around it. I wore dangerously high heels (Hey gotta be hot before this baby comes). I didn't want to tell her about the baby till Christmas dinner cause I think everyone should know at the same time. As I finally reached her floor I knocked on her white door waiting for her to answer. Finally she did with a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"Hi honey", she exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. I hugged back before breaking away to sit at the dining table. She had a menu all planned out already.

Turkey/ham, carrots, corn, mashed potatoes, green beans, asparagus, etc. Guess she wanted to be really healthy this year. I grinned craving the sweet apple pie she listed. She was skimming through her cookbook as the sound of Mariah Carey Christmas played softly from her Ipod touch. The perfect home to be right now. I took a cookbook from the stack and began skimming as well to found other recipes. She had her Christmas rings hanging from the chandler above the table. Four rings hung above in a rainbow of colors. I remember doing that in Wisconsin with her all the time. The day we had only one ring left i'd do cartwheels throughout the ice covered street.

We found quite a few recipes, but with me having to cook so much my mother decided to cook Green Bean Casserole. Along with Potato Au Gratin, fruit cake (without cherries of course, and Italian Wedding Soup. Me and mother sat on the couch watching Mackenzie Falls until she popped the question. She went to the kitchen to get a drink and called out the door.

"Sonny would you like some wine"? I put both hands on my stomach and wondered what to say. She would suppose something was fishy if I said I couldn't have any wine. I was underage anyway at 20.

"Can't have alcohol", I blurted out. She came in holding her glass with one hand on her hip.

"And what would be the reason". She raised an eyebrow and my eyes widened at my previous answer.

"Oh my phones vibrating! Must be Chad, he must be home. Gotta go love ya mom". I kissed her cheek before running out the door to get back on the elevator. I

I didn't want to lie to my mom, but me nor Chad had agreed to tell anyone. We already went to doctors were he confirmed the baby. Of course my mom would be so happy but I was afraid to tell her. We were so young right now but It didn't matter. It was happening whether we wanted this baby or not. I got into our apartment to take a nap but instead got caught up in another game of Black Ops... by myself.

Chad's POV

I carefully escorted my mother out of the hospital to go home in a wheelchair. Dozens of paparazzi crowded around us as we exited. She had a check-up and my father failed to pick her up so I had to take over the duty. I'd rather be home with Sonny but instead I was listening to my mother answer questions of the cameramen.

"Why were you here Mrs. Coop", one asked getting in her face. She let out a long dramatic sigh before speaking.

"I believe I was poisoned", she exclaimed. I quickly whisked her away to my convertible to take her home.

"So are you ready for the holidays sweetheart". My mom was forcing me to spend time with her. She had got out a puzzle and put on the coffee table. She widened her eyes looking at the box looking up at me.

"Chad, it says we won't finish it in 10-12 years", she exclaimed. I held down a chuckle when she said this. Wow was she a blond!

"Mom that's the age limit", I said before getting up to go." Listen I gotta go. I have a pregnant girlfriend to see". She raised her eyebrows before glaring at me. I accidentally blurted the secret out! I ran from her gaze to quickly go home. My mom couldn't find out!

"_**When are we going to tell them", Chad and Sonny both thought.**_

Sonny's POV

I had passed out with the Xbox controller laying on my chest. I realized when Chad shook me awoke that I had grown sleepy playing the action packed game.

"Couldn't resist could ya", he said sitting down with me. I grinned shaking my head." Listen we gotta talk", he said seriously now. I knew what this was about.

We sat and talked about the topic we needed to talk about. When we finished we had a plan.

**So this is the longest chapter for this story! I had to put a lot of thought into this. I was sick today so I had enough time to finish two chapters (maybe even a third). So I have one more question till maybe we reach Christmas dinner.**

**What do you think Candice's reaction should be for the baby?**

**Well please answer and have a good night!**

**Love, Emma Grassina 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chad's POV

Damn, look at that ass. I stood leaning against a shelf as Sonny was walking down the aisle. I never really checked her out so much in my life. Today I decided to do an intense check out. God knows why. She got a box of stuffing mix and accidentally dropped it and bent down just to get it. Oh yeah, I thought. She stood up before turning around realizing I was staring at her.

"Liking what you see Cooper", she said putting stuffing in the cart. I shook out of my gaze before kissing her passionately.

With only about two days till Christmas dinner I was mentally freaking out. It was the 23rd and man did time fly. At Christmas dinner we would reveal the secret about our child. Sonny was scared as it is , I was scared about my mom finding out. What if she went lunatic? I wrapped my arms around Sonny and felt the most wonderful thing in the world. She was 12 weeks pregnant and had the teeny tiniest bump. I grinned the biggest grin rubbing my hand over top of it. Now I felt like a father.

As soon as we got home we unloaded all the groceries and she ran to the bathroom to see her little bump. I chuckled hearing her coo over such a little thing. We couldn't hide this pregnancy now unless she wore all black for nine months. I took a seat at the kitchen table relaxing with a glass of wine till my mother called. What the hell, I thought. I put it on speaker and set it down in front of me.

"Chaddy my boy, can't wait for Christmas dinner to meet this cheddar hillbilly". I clenched my fists with fury as Sonny walked in. I let her take a seat on my lap as my mother fell silent.

"Hey Mom", I said clenching my teeth. Sonny cleared her throat and said hello to my mom. My mother hanged up.

I swear my mom hates Sonny because Sonny has me all to herself. When I was younger my mother was attached to me. She never left my side and now she was trying to get me back. Well it wasn't going to work. I'm in love with Sonny more then anyone I ever meant before. She is my everything and when this baby comes she'll be twice as important.

That night the night before Christmas Eve I laid awake wondering if Sonny's mom would approve her pregnancy. As she laid sound asleep in my arms cuddling in my chest I thought about her. She would be the perfect mom. She treats Roxy like a baby she would great as a mother. I kissed her forehead before going into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chad's POV

The night before Christmas Sonny and I did the most childish thing known to man: Watched Rudolph. I sat trying to not fall asleep as the reindeer was made fun of constantly. Sonny was giggling and awing every time Rudolph said anything. Imagine how I'll feel when a kid comes and I have to watch Yo Gabba Gabba 24/7.

"Yes", I said stretching when the movie ended. Sonny looked at me weirdly.

"Don't think movie nights over yet", she said getting up to search the TV stand for another DVD. Oh god, I thought. I sighed as she put in Frosty The Snowman. Man I wish we were doing something else.

Who knew that every restaurant could be closed on Christmas Eve. I tried to make reservations at almost every place but they all were closed. I wanted to do something romantic but I failed to even have enough energy to do that. Sonny seemed happy watching cartoons till she rested her head on my shoulder drifting to sleep. I picked her up bridal style and tucked her into bed. I gently kissed her forehead and began walking out till I heard her.

"Chaddy", she moaned. I walked over laying down with her. "Can you stay in here with me"? I heard the Two And A Half Men theme song on. One of favorite shows or Sonny? Sonny, I thought. I nodded and went to the living room to turn off the TV. Coming back I turned on the floor lamp and cuddled with her in bed.

"Do think your gonna love me when this baby comes", she asked with a tear falling down her cheek. I was shocked. Why would I leave the love of my life?

"Babe I will always love no matter what", I said pecking her cheek. She smiled a toothy grin.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow", she asked running her fingers through my hair. Only she was allowed to do that. I nodded and she grinned. " I hope you like your presents", she said winking.

"I know your gonna love mine", I said softly. She giggled before yawning. " Time for bed", I questioned getting up to turn the lamp out. She nodded yawning again.

"I love you babe", she whispered before kissing me.

"I love you more", I said kissing her neck. I almost closed my eyes when she perked up.

"Chad i'm kinda hungry", she said. I started untangling the covers when she grabbed my collar.

"Not that kind of hungry", she whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled. Best Christmas present ever.

**So I know that was really short but I have some writers block so. Next chapters will be Christmas dinner part 1-3. Yes three parts. Please inbox me with your ideas for this twisted tale and i'll go from there. **

**10 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

**Love, Emma Grassina**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

Christmas Morning. I stretched getting up from Chad and I's bed with the smell of peppermint filling my nostrils. Chad had sprayed this Candy cane room spray which I craved. I grinned realizing he was already up. I could hear him snoring in the living room. He must of set up his presents early this morning. I quickly arose from bed going to my closet to retrieve his gifts in a red drawstring bag. I quietly tiptoed with the sack over my shoulder to the living room.

He spoils me too much. Taking up ¾ around the tree were presents wrapped in millions of different types of wrapping papers labeled to Sonny or one of my nicknames. I grinned and gave out a quiet giggle. I looked over my shoulder making sure I didn't wake him. He was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling. I carefully placed his gifts and got up to check the view. Perfect. Everything was perfect till my stomach starting churning and my throat felt tingly. I covered my mouth with my hand and raced to the bathroom to empty my stomach.

After I finished puking, I brushed my teeth, brushed my knotty hair, and put on my Christmas PJ's. A knee-length terry cloth button up dress with red and green checkered print. I slipped on some uggs and twirled to the living room to see Chad still sleeping. I quietly went over and pecked his soft cheek causing him to awake. He grinned sitting up with his bare chest showing. I loved to see his sexy abs showing bringing me pleasure.

"Come on baby", I said sitting by my pile hugging my knees. He rolled his eyes chuckling.

"You open first", he said. I took a rectangular box shaking it by my ear to hear the noise of something thudding against cardboard. I wonder what it is.

I ripped open the box to reveal something I never thought of getting. Maternity clothes. A lilac baby doll with brown leather belt, stretch waistband jeans, and a blue scoop neck. Tears filled my eyes. He was so excited to be a daddy already. I leaned over hugging him tight whispering " I love you".

Chad's POV

After we finished opening gifts I let Sonny sit In my lap by the heater. I had one more gift left for her. She had gotten me a new watch, a Nikes running suit, a navy blue Flip camera, gift cards to all my favorite stores, and tons of clothes. I had gotten her ( with Tawni's help) Maternity clothes, a silver locket, a Kindle, new cooking ware, new Iphone cases, gift cards, and one surprise she didn't know about.

"Are you happy", I asked as she rested her head on my shoulder. She grinned before giving me a big kiss on the lips. "I take that as a yes", I answered happily." But it's not over yet baby", I said getting up with her in my arms. Her eyes widened at my sudden surprise. She started hopping up and down giggling. I pulled my gray shirt on and navy blue winter coat. She suspected we were going outside so she put on her brown puff vest and we both headed to the elevator. She was holding my hand tight bouncing up and down.

"Babe calm down or the baby's gonna fall out", I said laughing. She just giggled and we finally reached the lobby. "Okay were almost there but you can't see yet, okay"? She nodded and I put my hands over her eyes as we walked out the automatic doors. She was about to sqeaul.

Sonny's POV

I screeched a ear piercing scream as I saw a 2011 silver SUV before my eyes with a big fat juicy bow on it. I felt I was going into early labor as I felt a sudden thump in my stomach. My eyes widened and I turned to Chad who looked hurt.

"Honey what's wrong", I asked putting a hand on Chad's square shoulder. He sighed.

"I'm fine I just hoped you'd like it", he said engulfing me in a hug.

"I do but your Mini Coop just kicked".

The rest of the morning was filled with me exploring my new car, Chad trying to see if the baby would kick again, and us having alone time. We had set up everything for the dinner from hell and finally relaxed on the couch playing Mario Kart on the Wii. My mom had bought us a Wii (Chad already owned a Xbox) and a few games when we moved in. It was nice just being kids again till the clock chimed 3:00. Only an hour left.

**Yeah it's Christmas! In the story at least so that means the next three chapters will be all about what they call Dinner from Hell. Can't wait? It will be up tonight probably so keep checking! Review please!**

**Love, EmmaGrassina**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny's POV

As the turkey cooked, I was making sure in my new dress my little bulge wasn't noticeable. Chad on the other hand sat on the end of the bed wondering what cologne to put on. He would spray a little on a piece of notebook paper and sniff it. Then he'd ask me and if I didn't vomit because of it he'd consider it a keeper. He got out his Hollister kind and sprayed it all over his rock hard abs. I grinned looking in the corner of the mirror at him. He chuckled before putting on a white v-neck.

"You look so fancy Chad", I sarcastically stated. He put on black jeans and blue flannel. I grinned.

Everything has to be perfect. If our families want to be happy for us were going to have to make everything top notch. The turkey was cooked to perfection as much as the array of side of dishes. The snickerdoodles, chocolate chips, peanut butter cookies, and pudding cookies sat in a red basket on the counter. Wine glasses were at each table setting, all except for mine. The table settings had one white with diamond outline plate, a soup bowl on top, a crystal wine glass, a water glass, and eating utensils. In 5 minutes they should be here.

My little bulge stuck out a little as I hugged my mom. She raised an eyebrow at it before walking away putting the casserole on the table. Chad placed an arm around my shoulders shakily.

"I think she knows", he whispered. I nodded getting nervous.

"I'm gonna put on a girdle", I said walking off to our bedroom. I closed and locked the door before going to the top drawer to find my twilight black belly sucker.

Chad's POV

My mom made her way in a little after Sonny went to the bedroom. My mom looked... interesting. She was wearing a thigh length tight red leather dress with black leather boots. She looked like a Barbie hooker. My father wasn't there though. I haven't even seen the two together in a while

"Where's dad, mom", I asked hugging my mother. She placed a hand on her hip holding back tears.

"We'll talk about it later. Chad this apartment is interesting." She's hiding something about my father, I just know it.

Sonny's POV

Their we all sat eating with no conversation at all. My mom hadn't said a word to Candice for some reason, but I didn't seem to care. Chad on the other hand was sweating to no end drinking loads of water. My eyes were locked on attacking my corn on the cob. So I did with everyone's eyes locked on my monsterish actions. Guess my little Coop really likes food. I needed to start conversation.

"So mom I haven't talked to you in a while. Have you been on any dates", I asked grinning. My mom blushed playing with her mashed potatoes. " What's his name", I exclaimed happily. Chad was too busy twitching from nervousness.

"Well his names Cleo", she answered. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Chad your father and I divorced. He's dating her mother and that's why I hate Sonny", Candice screamed. Chad got up from the table and stormed off to the fire escape.

The night ended with both of the moms leaving and me cleaning up everything. We never told them about the baby though. I never thought that, that would happen. I was hoping everything would be smooth. Now here I was on Christmas scrubbing dishes upon dishes and listening to depressing Christmas songs. When I finished I put on gray sweats and purple thermal to go relax. Chad hadn't come in yet so I decided to go see him. I peeked out the kitchen window to see him staring out at the street. His eyes lost that perfect shade of blue and were dark. Like when the full moon isn't on the ocean.

I opened the window and crawled out onto the fire escape with him. He just kept staring out into space with no emotion. His hair was a tragic mess and his shirt was off hanging on the railing. I didn't want him to yell at me so I just sat there until he scooted closer to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Baby I love you", he said starting to cry. I was surprised. He was really angry now but looked to me for comfort. "Baby I love you more then anything. Never forget it", he whispered in my hair. "I'll never do what she did to my father okay"? I nodded and pecked his lips. The rest of the night we sat on the fire escape in each others arms.

**Sorry for such a crappy ending but I didn't want to end it with a Channy fight. I'll be starting another sequel to this called Meet The Coopers and it will be all about Sonny's pregnancy with Mini Coop and what will unfold between Connie plus Candice. Thank you for all the reviews for this story and be sure to inbox baby names.**

**Love, EmmaGrassina**


End file.
